villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ripslinger
Ripslinger is Dusty Crophopper's rival, and the main antagonist in the 2013 movie, Planes. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Official Bio With more wins than he can count and an abundance of fans, Ripslinger is wings-down the biggest name in air racing-and he knows it. But despite sky's-the-limit funding and the state-of-the-art equipment, the world champion still doesn't play fair-especially when it comes to a small-town plane with zero racing experience. Dusty doesn't belong in Ripslinger's sport and his mere presence makes the pro's fuel boil. And if Dusty's inexperience doesn't take him out of the race, Ripslinger's vast empire includes a couple of underhanded sidekicks to take care of business. Appearance Ripslinger is a customized hi-tech state-of-the-art carbon fiber racing plane with a wingspan of 26.2 feet (8 meters), painted green with black wings and fins, and a "flame" pattern on his headlights and doors. He also uses his racing team's Skyslycer Mark 5 propellers, his is a contra-rotation propeller with two blades on each prop. Plot Ripslinger was seen making green smoke around the airstrip and Dusty and Chug called him the Green Tornado. Ripslinger and his goons don't like Dusty Crophopper at all. Ripslinger was enjoying Hip Hop music and dismissed Dusty by calling him a farmboy. After Dusty saved Bulldog from an engine overheat he called Dusty a nice guy, in a sarcastic way. At the German oil hall he was whispering something to Ishani. In Shanghai, Ripslinger ordered his henchmen to break Dusty's antenna and he was so pleased about it. The next morning Ripslinger and his goons ambushed Dusty, using new parts donated from the other racers, Skipper had came to the rescue. Ripslinger ripped off Skipper's tail and Ripslinger got defeated by wrecking the porta potties after his ego got the better of him, by unknowingly letting Dusty pass him. In the video game, Ripslinger tries to get Dusty banned from the latest WATG Rally by doing various dirty deeds, among the dirty deeds is a race against Dusty in Dubai with Ned & Zed emitting smoke to cause Dusty to crash, causing destruction around Propwash Junction, spray-painting graffiti of Dusty in a Dusty disguise, and hitting racers with paint in his disguise. He even causes trouble for Ishani by sabotaging the Diwali festival, spiking her fuel with his illegal mixture, and ruining the "Festival of Colors". In the end, Ripslinger got suspended after his dirty actions were caught on camera (he destroyed an entire WATG Rally course with a spiked plow after his plans against Dusty failed), as Skipper mentioned that ironically, his plan succeeded, and he was not worthy of being a pro racer. Personality Ripslinger is a carefree and arrogant leader of Team RPX. He loves Hip Hop music, as it keeps him relaxed. Ripslinger is rude towards Dusty Crophopper due to him being a cropduster, and says he's better of doing what he is built for. During the final run of the WATG Rally, as well as taking advantage out of camera range, he tried to have Dusty killed by slamming him into the rocks & cactus, but Skipper was able to save Dusty on time. Whenever he is busy, he sends Ned & Zed to take care of his dirty deeds. Gallery Ripslinger.jpg|Ripslinger's Poster Ripslinger Smoke.png|"Get my good side fellas." Ripslinger Snapped.png|Ripslinger snaps in Nepal after Dusty gets in 1st place. Ripslinger Cruelity.png|Ripslinger vs. Dusty Ripslinger Crashed.png|Ripslinger knocking over the porta-potties Ripslinger Defeated.png|Ripstinker DoppelDusty.png|Ripslinger in his Dusty disguise in the video game. Ripslinger.png Trivia *Ripslinger is also known as The Green Tornado. *Ripslinger is the captain of Team RPX, an air racing team. *He has two henchplanes named Ned & Zed. *Ripslinger is similar to Chick Hicks, who was the villain of Cars. *Ripslinger's racing number is 13, which is rumored to be a bad luck number. *Ripslinger has a personal DJ to keep him relaxed and he loves Hip Hop music. *Ripslinger is nicknamed Ripstinker near the end of the movie by Roper when he wrecked the portable toilets after losing the WATG Rally to Dusty. *Ishani said to Ripslinger that he was a great champion, but his arrogant ways made him a fallen racer, hence the quote "How the mighty have fallen". *Ripslinger gave Ishani one of his racing team's Skyslycer Mark 5 propellers to give Dusty a misleading tip in the Himalayas, only for the plan to backfire when Dusty made it through the tunnel. Category:Bullies Category:Rivals Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Cheater Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Leader Category:Bosses Category:Anthropomorphic Characters